<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191626">Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37'>giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Other, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watches her. He knows he's not supposed to, but he can't help it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Anna Milton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossy16/gifts">gossy16</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt word "fallen." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches her. He knows he's not supposed to, but he can't help it. There's a bond between them, something impalpable, even to angels, and he can't quite explain it, so he's grateful no one asks him to.</p><p>He watches as she grows into a woman, and marvels at her body, which humans would describe as heavenly, he's quite sure. He watches her fall in love, and is inexplicably irritated (he discovers later, the humans call this jealousy) when she moans someone else's name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Come say hi on <a href="https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames">Twitter</a>!}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>